


Upcycling

by KagekaNecavi



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have had some ridiculous costumes over the years. Fortunately there’s a way to put some of the old ones to very good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upcycling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Earth](http://66.media.tumblr.com/4416ab2d20f6163ac7d622410393743e/tumblr_oaekllDt0C1vrufsyo1_1280.png) prompt for [round five](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/147491008028/title-locked-artist-coaster-link-to-tumblr) of the Cap Iron Man [Tiny Reverse Bang](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/). Art is NSFW and I used Explicit for my rating but that may very well be an exaggeration.

Tony stood behind Steve and tugged his hands together, fastening the red plastic manacles both each wrists, one at a time. After each he tested the fit, making sure they weren’t too tight, then went on to the other. He kissed the nape of Steve’s neck and moved on to his front, kneeling by Steve’s side and doing the same to the red plastic manacles on Steve’s ankles. Once Steve was all trussed up, Tony glanced up at him. “Safeword?”

“Let’s just keep it simple. Red, yellow, green,” Steve said after a slight pause. Tony nodded. They were doing something very different today, so keeping it simple made sense.

“Are you ready to start?” Tony asked. He knew how awkward it was to just ask that, but this was the first time they’d ever done this sort of play - taking on roles that weren’t really them and having restraints both at the same time - and they’d decided that having a solid starting point to the scene would help them.

“Yes,” Steve nodded and gave Tony a reassuring smile.

Tony stood and closed his eyes. When he opened them he adopted a wicked grin and a mischievous look in his eyes. Sort of similar to but much more friendly than the expression he’d had on his face when he originally had worn this armor, the Superior Iron Man armor. He leaned down over Steve, holding the key to Steve’s manacles by one finger. Steve was wearing the Nomad uniform. Which had been utterly impractical for everything except distracting anyone who was even remotely attracted to Steve, considering the large v cut out of the front. He got close enough that his lips were barely a fraction of an inch from Steve and whispered, “I appear to have caught myself a hero. Whatever shall I do with him?”

“You won’t get away with this!” Steve said, tugging at the manacles and making the links jingle together. Of course they were only plastic and Steve could have shattered them at any moment if he’d wanted, but the effect was very pleasant.

“Oh, honey. Do they hand out books about cliché with the pixie boots and tights?” Tony asked, pulling back with a laugh. Steve’s cheeks colored a little and he glared a bit. “Don’t worry, Cap, the tights look very good on you,” Tony reassured him, reaching down and rubbing a hand over Steve’s groin, making Steve gasp and writhe.

“Do this to all of your captives?” Steve asked as he squirmed. He was obviously enjoying himself, his cock hardening under Tony’s touch and his eyes going dark with arousal.

“Nope. Just you,” Tony leaned down again, kissing along his jaw and neck. Steve let his head tip backwards and Tony rewarded him by biting down on the side of Steve’s neck and his collarbone. He didn’t bite too hard, just hard enough to sting a little.

“Lucky me,” Steve gasped, shivering a little as Tony kissed those same spots to soothe away the sting of the bites.

“Very,” Tony agreed. He massaged Steve’s cock through his pants a few more minutes and then knelt down so he was level with Steve’s groin and started to undo Steve’s belt. He had no idea how this uniform came off, actually, but he’d figure it out.

Once he had the belt off he tugged Steve’s pants down far enough to expose his dick, already mostly hard and leaking rather copious amounts of pre-come. Tony loved how much Steve’s cock dripped when he was aroused, but Steve sometimes got embarrassed by it. They’d talked about it once and Steve had said he could never really pin down why it made him self conscious, it just did. Knowing that Steve felt that way about it just made Tony work harder to feel appreciated. He bent his head down and licked the tip of Steve’s cock delicately, lapping up the dripping pre-come, holding the base with one hand to steady it.

Steve moaned loudly and bucked up into Tony’s mouth a little bit and Tony let him. He opened his mouth wide and drew Steve in, licking around his shaft and sucking just a little. So far he was mostly trying to tease Steve and it seemed to be working well, if the way Steve was moaning and carrying on was any indication. After a little while he began to bob his head a bit, going deeper and deeper, humming as he sucked Steve’s cock. Steve tossed his head back and moaned, “Oh, fuck, Tony!” Tony could feel Steve’s muscles tensing and he pulled back and gave the base of Steve’s dick a squeeze, trying to stave off his orgasm. Steve let out a sharp gasp and trembled for a moment, but he didn’t come so it was a success.

He trailed kisses down Steve’s thigh to his knee and back up to his groin, languidly waiting for Steve’s arousal to abate a little before he continued. Once Tony could tell that Steve was less aroused he got right back to it, sucking and licking and humming like he was made for it.

After another four rounds of that, bringing Steve right to the edge only to back him off from it, Steve was clearly getting desperate. He was writhing as Tony sucked him, the plastic chain links jingling loudly. Tony could tell he was getting close again and began to pull off when he heard a high pitched shattering noise and then hands tangled in his hair, holding him down as Steve thrust his hips up into his mouth.

Either because Tony had built him up for so long or because he just was that aroused it didn’t take long for Steve to come, and he came long and hard, holding Tony’s head still as his cock twitched and he spent into Tony’s mouth. Tony swallowed several times, moaning around Steve’s dick, loving how Steve tasted. There was just something … else about his taste. He still tasted bitter like most men did but there was something unique about him, something that Tony utterly loved.

When Steve finished he let Tony sit back and stroked a hand through his hair, fingers scraping pleasantly against Tony’s scalp even through the gloves. “That was good.”

“Hell yeah it was. My heroic captive has broken out and rather than escape he just keeps fucking my mouth. Best ending to a scene ever,” Tony said, nuzzling against Steve’s leg a little.

“You might want to make stronger cuffs if you want to keep me locked up,” Steve said with a faint blush.

“Maybe,” Tony shrugged a little, closing his eyes and leaning against the hand that was still petting him. “But I also liked this. So I think we ought to keep both around.”

“Sounds good to me,” Steve said, leaning down and kissing Tony’s head. “Unlock my ankles, sweetheart, and we can go have round two.” Tony grinned and grabbed the key, rushing to obey.


End file.
